


Truly Loves Them

by Roannieeeee



Series: IwaOiHina [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hinata is rich, I think?, I wanted fluff, I'm in pain that's why, Multi, Or Is It?, Protective Karasuno, Rare Pairings, Relationship Reveal, Swearing, Why Did I Write This?, because why not?, established IwaOiHina, pure relationship, so here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roannieeeee/pseuds/Roannieeeee
Summary: The aftermath of the practice game at Aoba Johsai did not end the way most people thought so.Ps. I own nothing.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: IwaOiHina [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086608
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Truly Loves Them

**Author's Note:**

> Iwaizumi and Oikawa are 2nd years, just to make the age gap a lil smaller. Hinata is 16 while the other two are turning 17 already. Also, Hinata can do spikes with open eyes, bc of the practice he's been doing with his boyfriends. Iwaizumi and Oikawa are childhood friends, and they met Hinata when the little sun was turning 12.
> 
> Oh! Hinata isn't academically troubled in this one. He's smart, just doesn't pay attention that much in class. No failed classes here folks! 
> 
> Ehhhh what else.... Uhm... 
> 
> Nothing that I can think of! Enjoy!

"Remember, we have a practice match at Aoba Johsai tomorrow, so you all can now go home and rest up." Takeda-sensei stated as he looked at the members one at a time. He looked at Hinata last, blinking at the spark of challenge in his eyes and the mischievous grin on the ginger's face. Even the rest of the team blinked in confusion when they saw Hinata's reaction. In the past week or so that they met the ginger haired 16 year old, they had never seen such a look on him, not even when Kageyama challenges him all the time. 

Hinata on the other hand was vibrating in excitement. He was fighting so hard to not cheer in his place. He has been waiting for this opportunity since he got into the team, and it's finally in his grasp. 

Finally! He can go against them in a proper match! A practice match, but a match nonetheless! 

Before he could continue his musings, his phone rang from his bag, the ringtone quite noticeable. It was in English, unfamiliar but somehow they all knew it was some sort of a love song. Running quickly to his bag, he pulled his phone out and smiled at the name on the screen. That song was only meant for two people, the colour of the heart letting him know who called. 

_'💙'_

Excusing himself, Hinata answered the phone with the softest and fondest smile the others had ever seen from him. They all stood in silence as the loud and boisterous Hinata talked quietly on the phone. It was a new scene for them and they truly don't know what to do about it. 

"Hmm? Oh! I'm not too sure? I'd love to but with the practice match tomorrow, I don't know if I can? Let me ask." Facing his team, Hinata blinked at their shocked and confused faces before speaking. "Would anyone toss to me for more practice? If not, that's okay." The silence that followed confused him. Why were they so silent? "Hello? Guys?" He watched as they all snapped before clearing their throats. Kageyama blinked before saying he would, receiving a nod from Hinata before going back on the phone. "yes, yes, I'll be home...maybe an hour and a half?" Hinata replied to the phone, before his eyes widened at the response he got.

"What? No! I know my way home already, no need to pick me up. Fine. Half an hour then, call me then if I haven't messaged you that I'm on my way home." He said before dropping the call with a smile. Placing his phone back in his bag, he started walk back to his team. They all blinked before shaking their heads and went about cleaning up while Hinata and Kageyama practiced for some more until his phone buzzed again. Taking it out, he sent a reply and proceeded to clean up and left the room with a wave of his hand, completely ignoring the gazes that was burning on his back. 

* * *

The next day, Hinata was more pumped than everyone else. He kept bouncing on the balls of his feet, looking around as if he was looking for someone. Sugawara noticed and immediately pulled him to the side. "Hinata? What's going on? Why are you so energetic?" 

Hinata blushed before looking down, fidgeting with his hands. "Uhm... All I can say is that there will probably some truths that will be revealed today, and I hope that you won't hate me for it." The ginger said before running towards the locker rooms until his hand got pulled into a secluded bathroom. 

"Hi, cutie." The buff boy said, his face snuggled into the crook of Hinata's neck. Hinata giggled before kissing the top of Iwaizumi Hajime's head. 

Iwaizumi Hajime, the oldest of their triad. Buff and muscular, serious and blunt, with a dream of becoming a sports trainer. His favourite colour was blue, and Hinata loves the way his eyes light up whenever Oikawa and him are around. 

"Hi, baby." The ginger said before looking behind him and smiled at the pretty boy watching them. "Hi babe."

"Hello, Chibi-chan. I do hope your sleep was good." Oikawa Tooru said before wrapping his arms around the petite ginger when the buffer one finally let him go. 

Oikawa Tooru, their middle. Popular and confident, lean and athletic. Oikawa’s dream was to fully pursue volleyball as a career, with the favourite colour of purple. Hinata couldn't help but just adore the way the teen would hold himself up in confidence and smile so brightly even after spending the night crying after insecurities had taken over. 

"You know the answer to that, babe. Now, let me go, please? The team will be wondering where I am and the game will start soon." Hinata said, giving his boyfriends a peck before quickly running away with a giggle. His boyfriends just watched him with a laugh, thoroughly endeared. 

They truly adored their ginger, their sun. 

* * *

Hinata was vibrating. He could feel his blood pumping underneath his skin, spreading adrenaline in his body. He can feel his nerves buzzing as he watched the Aoba Johsai team from across the court. He could feel his mind clearing, getting sharper, more observant. His eyes met his buff boyfriend's eyes for a second and he can feel his breath hitch at the soft smile and the fond eyes directed his way. Shaking his head, he sent his boyfriend a glare before stomping over to his water bottle, glare still on place. He muttered under his breath, annoyed. "How dare he do that? He knows how weak I am to his smile..." 

"Whose smile?" A voice asked beside him, causing him to jump and choke on his own saliva. He was saved from answering Nishinoya when the whistle to begin the game was blown. He smacked his blushing cheeks softly and felt his mind clear again, fully ignoring the stares he was being sent from across the net. 

Every time they would win a point, Hinata couldn't help but send a smirk towards his boyfriend, the spark of challenge growing point by point. He glared at the buff boy when Karasuno lost the first set. Feeling his motivation rise even more, he sent his boyfriends a smirk. Iwaizumi and him are right in front of each other with only a net separating them. "Don't forget that I know how you are when it comes to playing this game, Hajime-senpai~" Hinata said, ignoring the gaping look Kageyama sent him from beside him. Kageyama's jaw dropped even more when the buff teen just smirked back, his eyes glazing with an intensity that no one had seen apart from his boyfriends in the privacy of the place they called home.

"You are playing with fire, Cutie. You sure you want to get burned?" The boy replied teasingly. 

"Oh I already started to burn the moment we had that conversation six months ago." Hinata replied with a smirk before focusing when his upperclassman served the ball. 

He knew his teammates noticed how well he received the ace's spikes, but they hadn't the chance to ask just yet, with the game still going on. They would have to wait until time outs before they could grill the ginger for answers. 

Hinata could feel his pretty boyfriend's eyes boring holes at him repeatedly from the bench, but he ignored it. Now is not the time to get distracted. 

Winning the second set made the the Karasuno forget their intent to interrogate Hinata. Hinata cringed and rolled his eyes when the final set started and his pretty brunet stepped up to serve. He knew the boy would aim for him, so he readied himself, and observed the serve. 

The rest of Karasuno watched as Hinata received the serve perfectly, aiming it at Kageyama for the raven haired boy to toss. He sent his boyfriends a glare when they smirked at him. Every single serve sent towards Hinata's way by Oikawa was received perfectly by the ginger, and it amazed his team. Hinata had never been that good at receiving in their practices but when he receives Oikawa and Iwaizumi's hits, it was effortless, like his body was used to it. 

Winning the third set made Hinata's heart fill with pride. He even shocked his boyfriends by how fast Hinata and Kageyama's combination were. Cheering with his team, Hinata was shocked when he felt two pairs of arms wrap around him, pulling him away from his team. 

"Chibiiii-chan! I'm so proud of you but what was that?!" Oikawa asked as he pulled away from Hinata. 

"Thank you, babe. And that was our combination, I think?" Hinata replied, kissing Oikawa in the cheek. He could hear the Aoba Johsai students whisper about how the ginger was the infamous third in the relationship. The triad ignored them, because truly, they really never hid their relationship. It wasn't their fault that not many bothered to ask. The only ones that did were Shimizu Kiyoko and Oikawa and Iwaizumi's teammates. Iwaizumi then wrapped his arms around Hinata and smiled at the ginger. "Hello, Cutie." 

"Hello, baby. That reminds me. **OIKAWA TOORU. IWAIZUMI HAJIME.** WHAT WAS THAT?! Why do you keep on aiming for me?!" Hinata scolded them, his annoyance growing at his boyfriends just smirked smugly. 

"Because we know that you can tank through it, baby. You know how we are and you know how to counter us." Iwaizumi replied with a smile. Before their conversation went on, Hinata got pulled away from his boyfriends' arms and was pushed behind Tanaka. 

"Wait, WHAT?! What is going on here? What are you doing with our Kouhai?!" Nishinoya asked as he stood in front of the shocked Aoba Johsai volleyball players. Hinata could hear his teammates asking questions upon questions, not giving anyone time to answer. Hinata, who was enjoying the warmth his boyfriends provided him, got annoyed and pushed Tanaka away with a glare. 

**"SHUT UP. Quit harassing my boyfriends.** For fucks sake you keep on asking questions but you're not giving any of us a chance to answer! Not in this place! If you want your questions answered then we are going out to meet somewhere and talk civilly. Am I clear?!" Hinata said, looking at his team sternly. He glared at Tanaka when his upperclassman tried to open his mouth to speak angrily. "I said **AM. I. FUCKING. CLEAR."** Hinata glared at Tanaka until the boy backed down. He liked his upperclassman, respected him as both a mentor and a friend, but his uncontrollable anger about things could be so irritating. He adored his teammates but this was getting ridiculous. He was 16 for fuck's sake. A teenager, not a baby. 

With that out of the way, the match was quickly wrapped up and Karasuno left to go back to school, still confused and dazed at the fact that Hinata cussed and revelation that Hinata was dating not only two boys, but were the captain and the vice captain of the Aoba Johsai team. The tiny ginger sat at one of the single seats with his earphones on and his eyes closed, ignoring the conversation around him. He was still annoyed at the fuss that his teammates put up when their relationship got revealed. 

It was a relationship, _his_ relationship, _their_ relationship and his teammates had no right to freak out that way and pull him away from the arms of the men he adored. He understood that they were protective, but the lack of respect and politeness ticked him off to no end.

He was still fuming when he got off the bus. His mood had now soured to the point of a blank face rather than the warmth that it would usually hold. His teammates behind him just looked at him in silence before looking at each other. The ginger was barely angry at anything, and seeing him fume like this, the team realized that they might have overstepped their boundaries. 

"Hinata?" Kiyoko asked, placing her hand on the ginger's shoulder. Hinata patted her hand with a small smile. "I'm okay. I just... Want to go home." Kiyoko told him to go and leave, a chance that he gladly took. 

Until he got cornered by Kageyama with a cold glare. "What the fuck was that, boke?!" Hinata looked at the setter with a cold look in his eyes and tried to leave, not wanting to deal with Kageyama's temper at the moment. "Leave me alone Kageyama. I don't want to deal with you." Hinata said. 

"I said, what the fuck that was all about!? Why the fuck were you with them? Why do they call you that? What do you mean boyfriends?" Kageyama said, ignoring the warning looks their captain sent him. Hinata glared at the raven haired boy. From the corner of his eye, he saw Kiyoko take her phone out when it rang, and the others' hesitation on whether they should step in or not.

"That was my boyfriends congratulating me on winning against them! As for me getting angry, you all were harassing my boyfriends! What the fuck did you expect me to do? Stay behind Tanaka-san in silence?! I'm not a fucking baby. I'm the oldest of the First years yet I'm being treated like the baby! I am with them because I like them! The names they called me are endearments, unless you're too much of an idiot to understand what endearments are! Boyfriends, that's what they are. B-o-y-f-r-i-e-n-d-s. It means Tooru, Hajime and I are together! Dating! Now, **let. Me. Be.** " Hinata said, trying to walk around Kageyama. 

"How could you be with them!? They're from an enemy team! And you know how much I didn't like Oikawa-san. How could you date him after what I told you?!" Kageyama screamed at Hinata's face. Hinata clenched his fists before opening his mouth to answer Kageyama's stupid questions, not noticing the arrival of two people wearing teal and white. 

"I'm with them because I fucking like them! Why should I care if they are from an enemy team?! I knew them before they even went to Aoba Johsai! My love for them is not as shallow as leaving them because we're playing volleyball for different fucking teams. I'm not going to stop dating them because you don't like them! I knew them even before I met you the first time. I've been dating them, since before I started going to Karasuno. Why the fuck should I be the one to be considerate and leave the men that I adore because you're fucking drowning in your pride to admit that he's a wonderful volleyball player?! Get your head out of your ass! Not everything revolves around you. I sure as hell will not! Now, I will say this one last time before I completely lose my patience. **Let. Me. Be.** " 

Before any fight could break out Kiyoko stepped in, pushing them apart from each other, causing Kageyama to be pushed into Daichi and Hinata into Oikawa's, who just arrived to hear Hinata's last rant. In his boyfriend's arms, Hinata relaxed, feeling all the tension leaving his body as exhaustion finally kicked it. Oikawa looked at their ginger that was slowly dozing off in his arms before picking him up bridal style. "I'm going to go and put him in the car. Please be quick. Aunt Kumi is waiting." He looked at Iwaizumi who nodded and gave both Hinata and Oikawa a kiss on the cheek. Hinata's bag is slung over Iwaizumi's shoulder for him to carry. Once they were out of earshot, Iwaizumi looked at the Karasuno team with a blank look in his eyes before looking at the team captain. 

"Sawamura-san, Shoyo will not be coming to practice or school in the next two days minimum, just to let you know." He said in the silence, causing some of the members to jump in surprise. He coild tell that they wanted to ask, but after Hinata’s outburst about harassing them, they seemed to think that keeping quiet was better. "Shoyo, as you've noticed, is a decidedly cheerful and pure souled teenager, a big opposite to Tooru's vain and carefree self, and my own blunt and serious one. His body can handle stress well, but anger is a dangerous territory for him, because he doesn't feel it that often. Nothing angers him that much, really. But when he does get angry, it causes his body to shut down and he gets sick with the cold for a couple of days or so. Hence, why he won't be showing up soon. If you'll excuse me." Iwaizumi said, nodding at Daichi before leaving, sitting at the back of the black car that was waiting for him. He looked at the shotgun seat and saw Oikawa practically nodding off, with Hinata on his lap, softly snoring, not even bothering the hide the incredibly soft and fond look in his face. The ginger at the driver's seat watched them with a smile, incredibly thankful that her oldest found love and care with such an amazing pair of teenagers. 

* * *

"We'll be alternating days to take care of him, Aunt Kumi. Please don't worry." Oikawa stated as he sat at the table eating breakfast. Just as they all had expected, Hinata woke up with stuffed nose and scratchy throat as well as a slight fever. In their shared room, the boys debated softly on who goes to school first, before deciding on Oikawa because he was the team captain and needed to instruct his team on the practice. Iwaizumi would be staying at home to watch over Hinata, making sure the ginger ate and rested instead of stressing out more. 

"I know, and I trust you boys." Hinata Kumi said. She placed her utensils down and took Oikawa’s left hand and Iwaizumi's right hand in hers, clutching them softly. "Every night back then, I whispered to the stars that my babies will find someone that will care for them the same way my husband and I did for each other. When I met you boys nearly four years ago, I knew the stars answered me. Taking you in two years later was never a regret. I am ever so thankful for the both of you. For loving my oldest. For watching and guiding Natsu as if she was your own sister. For being my anchor when my Ichiro passed. You both are a blessing in our lives and I have absolutely no regrets for accepting you in our lives. Thank you." She said, before getting up and leaving a kiss on the foreheads or the teary-eyed teens. 

Hinata Kumi had been their mentor and parent after the teens lost their own parents in a car accident on their way to Tokyo. Kumi had not hesitated to take them in and let them stay. She could see something special was brewing, and she truly did like them. 

Letting the triad share a room was a big step, but honestly, she didn't mind. She knew the teens were responsible, and if they're ready, then they are. Clapping her hands, she took her plate and cutlery and placed them on the sink before grabbing her bag. She looked at Oikawa who followed after her. 

"You ready to go, Kawa?" She asked, smiling as the teen grabbed his bag with a smile and dropping a kiss at Iwaizumi's bed hair. "Alright, let's go. See you later, Zumi." 

"See you, Iwa-chan." Oikawa waved at his boyfriend before following Hinata's mother out of the door. 

* * *

"Oikawa-san? Why isn't Iwaizumi-san with you?" Hanamaki asked as he watched his captain walk towards him in his lonesome. 

"Shoyo got a cold. With Aunt Kumi working non-stop because of a proposal to the company, someone needed to stay behind for Natsu and Shoyo. Usually Natsu would be in school but today was an off day, and she stayed at home." Oikawa explained, his eyes glazing over with love like it often does when he talked about the people that was a member of his family. 

"Wow...You truly love them, don't you?" Kindaichi asked, snapping his captain out of his trance. Oikawa tilted his head and considered the question he was asked. His mind gave him images, moments. When he would play around with Natsu on the swing. When he would help Kumi with breakfast. When he'd wake up with Hinata and Iwaizumi in their bed in the middle of the night, the pair snoring softly. When he'd cuddle with them when he felt his insecurities get the best of him, or when Hinata was between them, shaky from an anxiety attack, or when Iwaizumi was feeling a little weaker in mind than most days, hot cocoa in their hands. Taking his phone out and looking at the lockscreen photo of their little family, Oikawa answered Kindaichi with the softest of smiles. 

"Yes. I truly love them."

* * *

Hinata awoke to the sound of shuffling of paper and knew immediately that it was Iwaizumi that stayed home with him. His mom never brings paperwork outside of her office, and Oikawa preferred digital notes rather than physical ones. 

"Baby? Can I have some water?" Hinata asked groggily, pulling Iwaizumi out of his concentrated reading. The teen immediately stood up from the chair by the desk to help Hinata sit up and gave him a glass of water. "How are you feeling, cutie?" Iwaizumi asked, noticing how Hinata was slightly worse than his last cold. 

"I'm okay, just slightly worse. What time is it? Hinata asked as he gave the now empty glass back to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi told him that it was about 9 am, and that he had fallen asleep with no dinner at about 7pm yesterday. As the topic of food came up, Hinata blushed as his stomach grumbled, causing Iwaizumi to laugh. "Can I eat at the balcony? I think some fresh air would do me good." Hinata asked his boyfriend who hummed in approval. They passed by Natsu who was watching a tv show that she enjoyed in the living room, sparing the pair a smile before looking at the tv again.

Fresh air and the outdoors really helped Hinata a lot when it comes to feeling down, although they never really understood why. Maybe not now, but they might, soon. Who knows?

Iwaizumi watched as their sun laid on the grass, taking deep breaths. The sun was shining down on the younger teen's slightly paler skin, and somehow it looked like Hinata's skin was _glistening and sparkling,_ reflecting the sun's rays back. His fluffy orange hair was swaying softly from the light breeze, and the pure beauty that Hinata displayed made Iwaizumi's breath hitch. 

Grabbing his phone, he took a photo of the scene and sent it to Oikawa and Kumi, letting them know that Hinata had started to feel better after being outside for a while. 

Iwaizumi found himself imagining Kumi knitting underneath the tree, Natsu running around with Oikawa, himself watching them with a smile beside Hinata who was dozing off underneath the afternoon sun. 

Opening his eyes, he felt his heart wanting to burst at the overwhelming emotion that gripped it. 

Yes, he truly and honestly loves them so much. 

* * *

Walking into the restaurant felt weird, especially considering that the last time he saw his team was Wednesday afternoon, after that god awful argument he had with Kageyama. It was now Sunday, and the triad invited the team for that talk they practically demanded. 

He could feel his skin itching as he started to get angry at the events of that day until he felt a pair lips against his own, and he kissed back, knowing that it was Oikawa.

It was a marvel, how different and easily identifiable his boyfriends' lips are. Oikawa's were soft and plump, and he _always_ tasted like cherries, probably from that lipbalm he adored so much. Iwaizumi's were rougher, more chapped than Oikawa’s, but was still soft regardless. He tasted like the mint tea that he loved to drink whenever he can.

"Calm, Chibi-chan. Please don't get angry or you'll get sick again. Deep breaths okay? Crush my hand by clutching on it if you have to. I know you hate being sick." The brunet said, running his hands through the ginger hair. Hinata nodded before leading his boyfriends towards the closed rooms of the restaurant, specifically made for large groups or private meetings. Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked at Hinata, fully understanding that Hinata has his heir facade on, before putting their serious faces forward. Not that they had to do much, because they were already serious the moment they stepped foot in the establishment. 

"Here's your booked room, Hinata-san. The others are all in there already. Your drinks are also waiting for you already." The waitress said as she opened the door, bowing towards Hinata and his boyfriends. 

Seeing the waitress bow towards Hinata shocked his team slightly before they composed themselves. 

"Thank you, Aika-san. I'll ring the bell when we're ready to order." Hinata said as he sat down, his face stoic but his eyes held warmth for the blonde waitress. She bowed again before leaving, closing the door behind her. 

He faced his team who has been silent mostly, watching the triad with wide eyes. "Ask your questions one at a time, please." Hinata said, grabbing the glass in front of him to take a sip. 

"Are you drinking wine? You're only 16." Sugawara stated, his hands slightly jittery as if he wanted to take the glass away from Hinata.

"Yes. But I'm also and heir and a socialite. Drinking wine on occasion really could not be helped." Hinata replied, rolling his eyes when his eyes caught Oikawa teasingly licked the rim of the wine glass he was drinking from. Apparently, he wasn't the only one that noticed it.

"Honestly Tooru. Just...why?" Iwaizumi stated, pinching the bridge of his nose with his right hand in annoyance. His left hand held his cup of mint tea. Oikawa merely winked at both of them, causing two simultaneously rolled eyes. Hinata raised his brow at Oikawa who rolled his own eyes with a huff before his face became serious again. 

"What do you mean by heir and socialite?" Ennoahita asked next, and Hinata hummed before answering. 

"I'm the heir to the _Sun's Path._ To be a socialite meant that you're higher up the class chain. Since I'm an heir, it automatically made me a socialite, no matter how often I do socialise or not." Hinata explained, causing eyes to widen in shock. The company his family had built from the ground up has been one of the largest conglomerate in the past decade, due to their versatility and adaptability to situations. "I'm surprised that you guys didn't know. The heir's identity wasn't hidden from the public after all." Hinata said, looking at each of them. "Please, get anything you want from the menu. If you don't know anything, just ask." 

The triad looked at their own menus, eyes skimming eat dish name until something interested them. "Hey, Shoyo. They have a new dish again." Oikawa said, his head tilting to the side in wonder. "You're not ordering that, Tooru." Hinata said, not even needing to glance at his boyfriend to know that he was pouting. "And why not?" Oikawa challenged. They could feel Hinata's team watching them curiously. Hinata rolled his eyes and looked at Oikawa, picking up the glasses in the older teen's breast pocket and placing it on him. "You have eyes and glasses, Tooru. Read the list of ingredients, please. You'll find that you're allergic to it." The ginger said before looking back at his menu, a small smirk on his face. Iwaizumi just chuckled under his breath, shaking his head slightly. 

Honestly. These two were just disastrous sometimes. 

* * *

Another round of questioning occured as the group waited for their food. 

"How did you guys meet?" Daichi asked the triad. 

"Hajime and I's parents worked for Hinata's family and company. We met about four years ago. Hajime and I were...13? I think? And Shoyo was just turning 12. There was a company party and families were invited as well. Shoyo ran into the room we were hiding in because it was getting too loud for him. After a conversation or two, we became practically inseparable when we're not in school." Oikawa answered after taking a sip of his own drink. 

"When did you three start dating then?" Kiyoko asked. She has been curious since she found out they were dating and took her shot. She blinked when Hinata laughed and the older teenagers groaned at the question.

"Hmmm about a year ago, on my 15th birthday. They both asked me out. I stood in front of them wide with wide eyes saying that they like each other too, remembering that they confessed to me separately that they liked the other. Then they looked at me and asked me how I feel, and I told them I liked them both the same way." Hinata said, taking a sip of hjs drink with a chuckle. "Not knowing how to proceed, we went to my mom and asked her advice, and she just said to me to date both of them because why not? I like them both, they like me, and they like each other. It was easy to work with." They got interrupted when the food arrived, and silence reigned for about 10 minutes before Tsukishima asked a question that made the triad look at the blond as if he was crazy. 

"Your mom allowed you to date someone of lower social status?" 

He blinked at the incredulous looks the triad sent his way.

"Have you been watching or reading fairytale stories? It's the real world where love is love and none of those matter." He said before cutting his steak and popping the piece in his mouth, chewing it properly before swallowing. "Besides, The Hinatas rarely follow societal rules anyway, and mom would not forgive me for letting go of the two people that reciprocated my feelings." 

"And what about heirs?" Tsukishima asked his line of questioning. As they all continued to eat. Hinata blinked before looking at his boyfriends with scrunched brows. "Natsu is a female, so her children could be the next heirs. Plus, surrogacy and adoptions are options too." Tsukishima nodded and continued to eat, but Hinata observed the blond. His posture is now different, as if he was relieved by Hinata's words for some reason. 

How very interesting.

* * *

"How can you date someone from another team?" Kageyama asked, and honestly Hinata could tell that he wasn't the only one that wanted to bang his head on the table.

"Are you still hung up on that of all things, Kageyama?" Hinata asked, rubbing his fingers on his temple. He could feel a headache coming and that is the last thing he wanted from this conversation. Oikawa arm was slung on the back of his chair and Iwaizumi's hands were on his knees to ground him in case he gets mad again. Pushing his now empty plate slightly away, Hinata intertwined his hands and leaned his chin on it, his elbows on the table. He looked straight at Kageyama’s eyes before speaking. "I'm simple minded. I like the simple things because they make me happy. I like meatbuns because they're delicious and I like sleep because it's relaxing. However, I am not shallow. I'm not going to give my boyfriends up because we are on different volleyball teams. Especially not when I love them." 

"How come you guys allowed him to go to Karasuno?" Asahi asked, and Hinata could see his boyfriends blink at the question directed at them. 

"Allowed? Oh no, that decision isn't up to us. That was Shoyo’s decision." Iwaizume said, his eyebrows scrunched up in disgust at the idea of such a thing. 

"Shoyo lives his life the way he wants to. Hajime and I are here to support him or try and steer him away when he's wrong. But we would never control his life and his decisions. That's just...no. My sun and my pillar are free to do as they please as long as it's not harming themselves or anyone else." Oikawa said, his eyes holding so much warmth and love for Hinata and Iwaizumi and that it made the pair blush and look away.

* * *

Hinata watched as his boyfriends talked with his teammates, a soft smile on his face. It seemed that his team realised that they had overstepped and refused to make the same mistake twice. He was glad. 

"Hey, Shoyo?" Nishinoya asked. He had been quiet the entire time, subdued, quiet different from the Nishinoya they knew in school. "Yes, Noya-senpai?" 

"I'm...I'm sorry. For what I did in the gym." The libero said with a sigh. Nishinoya had been stewing on his guilt for the past few days because he knew it was his fault. He had been the one to spot them and overreact first. He had been the one to shout those question at their faces. Hinata smiled and patter the libero's hair. 

"You're forgiven, Noya-senpai. Besides, what would your kouhai do without you?" Hinata said with a bright smile. "Ask your question, Noya-senpai. I can see that you have one." 

"Uhm...if you had to choose between the team and your boyfriends, who would you choose?" 

Hinata pondered on the question, his eyes involuntarily glancing on Iwaizumi who was busy talking to Asahi about being an ace of the team. Hinata observed Iwaizumi's smile and the way the teen's eyes light up. Hinata remembered the days Iwaizumi would sit down and help him and his mom with paperwork and homework, all the days that the pair would just cuddle when Oikawa is in school, muttering about the absence of the brunet. 

Hinata then looked at Oikawa who was talking to Daichi and observed the teen's pretty face, the way the dimples at his cheeks would pop up every now and then. Hinata remembered when Oikawa would be so dramatic when Hinata was down, making the ginger laugh through his tears. All the days that they see him playing with Natsu, laughing with the tiny ginger. All the days he would wake up earlier than his mom so he could cook breakfast and lessen her burden.

He would remember coming home from the company or school to see his two lovers on the bed, falling asleep while waiting for him. He would remember being wrapped up in their arms, loving the warmth and the love they radiated. 

"I would gladly abandon the team for my boyfriends. There's really no competition on that one." Hinata said, causing silence to reign in the room. Hinata, the boy they've seen that was so obsessed and passionate with volleyball, would drop his team fro his boyfriends? That just didn't made sense. 

"Why?" Noya continued to ask. 

"Because while I am passionate about volleyball, there's no way that I'd choose a hobby over my boyfriends." Hinata replied. Before he could continue, Oikawa butted in and spoke. 

"I'm the only one with plans to fully pursue volleyball as a career and even I would not choose it over them. They are the loves of my life. Why would I chose a sport over them?" The brunet said with a smile, before going back to his conversation with Daichi. 

"You really like them, don't you?" Noya asked. 

"No." Hinata said, causing Noya to look at his underclassman in confusion. Hinata looked at Noya, catching the libero's eyes with his own glassy, filled with love ones. 

"I truly love them." 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Tanaka: Hey, how come you never told us you were in a relationship? Were you guys hiding it? We thought you liked Kageyama!
> 
> Hinata: We weren't hiding it. Not my fault you guys just didn't bother asking. And me? Liking Kageyama? Pigs will fly before that happens.


End file.
